Dans le nid du serpent
by Zo-chan
Summary: Crossover One PieceNaruto.Chapitre 4 : Ami ou ennemi ? Après leur combat Sanji et Zoro se réveillent avec des blessures profondes ... [pas de yaoï]INCOMPLETE ! DSL
1. Des ninjas !

Disclamer : Eh oui ! One piece et Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais j'ai l'espoir qu'un jour Zoro soit mien, ainsi que Sasuke.

Ma fic est une rencontre entre les personnages de One piece et ceux de Naruto. Voilà un des résultats possibles. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Le Vogue Merry naviguait en direction d'une nouvelle île, appelée l'île aux Ninjas. Comme à son habitude l'équipage était très actif, surtout avec le trio Luffy, Usopp et Chopper. Eh oui, ce sont de vrais gamins turbulents et en plus il y a Nami la maman sans patience qui hurle a tout bout de champ. D'un autre côté, nous avons Zoro qui dort tout le temps, Sanji toujours aux fourneaux et Robin qui est très calme. Trop calme. Encore aujourd'hui on se demande comment ils ont pu former un équipage de pirate, qui plus est, comme celui-là. Le plus important, c'est qu'ils se considèrent comme une famille qui voyage à travers les océans.

D'un seul coup Sanji se mit à crier " Terre, terre droit devant. "

Bien sûr, c'était l'île aux Ninjas. Cette île était recouverte d'une immense végétation, avec diverses espèces d'arbres. Le navire approcha de l île, puis Zoro jeta l'ancre. Luffy était tout excité d'aller explorer une telle forêt. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien s'y cacher et d'un autre côté il était inquiet car l'île était peut-être déserte.

Luffy sauta le premier à terre et dit :

" Nous allons faire escale sur cette île, et surtout on va chercher à manger. Mais pour cela on va se séparer en … "

" T'as raison Luffy, moi je reste sur le bateau … mais pas tout seul. "_ Mais pourquoi mes jambes n'arrêtent-elles pas de trembler ?_

" Tu fais comme tu veux Usopp, mais moi aussi je pars explorer cette île, en plus ça va me dégourdir les jambes. Si ça se trouve je ferais même un petit somme. "

" Moi aussi j'y vais, comme je suis le cuisinier de bord il faut bien que je trouve de la bonne nourriture pour mes _clients_, surtout pour Nami-san et Robin-chan. "

" Je vais y aller aussi, voir si je ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant ". _En espérant trouver le Rio Poneglyphe, même si cela est fort improbable._

" Donc si j'ai bien compris, Zoro, Sanji, Robin et moi nous partons en exploration pendant que toi, Nami et Chopper restez là. "

" Eh Luffy pense à regarder si tu trouve des trésors pour moi."

" Moi je vais y veiller Nami-san chérie. "

* * *

Ainsi l'équipage se sépara. D'un coté Nami, Chopper et Usopp gardaient le navire, et d'un autre Luffy, Sanji, Robin et Zoro exploraient l'île. Ces derniers se séparèrent en deux autres groupes. Zoro partit avec Sanji et Luffy avec Robin.

" C'est une occasion de mieux se connaître, hein Robin ? "

" Oui tu as raison Luffy. Allons y je suis pressée de voir ce que cache cette île. "

" A plus tard Sanji, Zoro. "

" Ok Luffy. "

* * *

Dès que Luffy et les autres furent partis Usopp se mit à paniquer et à courir dans tout les sens. Chopper se trouva désemparé face à la situation. Heureusement, Nami était là. Elle hurla violemment sur eux et soudainement le calme revint.

" Usopp, tu vas te calmer ! C'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas avec nous qu'il faut paniquer, on peut aussi bien se défendre sans eux ! "

" T'as …t'as rai…raison …Nami. J'ai…j'ai pas …peur. Je suis le grand capitaine Usopp et j'ai peur de rien. "_ Je vous ai dit d'arrêter de trembler._

" Voilà qui est mieux Usopp, et toi Chopper ça va ? "

" Oui ça va bien." _Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me demande ça ?_

" Bon, alors on est prêt à défendre le navire si besoin est. "

_Eh Usopp, pourquoi elle est si enthousiaste ?"_

_" C'est parce que normalement si Sanji trouve des trésors il lui ramène, c'est tout ! "_

* * *

L'équipage s'était séparé depuis à peine un quart d'heure et Sanji et Zoro se disputaient déjà. La forêt était tellement dense que les autres ne les entendaient probablement pas.

" Eh tête d'algue, j'te parie que c'est moi qui vais trouver le plus gros gibier. "

" Répète un peu espèce de cuistot du dimanche. Tu me prends pour qui, pour un escrimeur de seconde zone ! "

" Oui, tout à fait. Je n'aurais pas dit mieux… "

" Sale blondinet qui n'a rien dans le crâne ! Tu veux que je t'explose ou quoi ? "

" Dis ce que tu veux, mais je dit juste que c'est moi qui trouverai le plus gros gibier, pour Nami-san chérie. "

" Tu n'est qu'un chien en chaleur ! Quand vas-tu comprendre que Nami ne veut pas de toi ? "

" Qu'est ce que tu vient de dire ! Nami-san est folle de moi ! "

" Si tu veux, par contre je te conseille de te calmer j'ai la sensation d'être observé et je n'aime pas ça. "

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Luffy et Robin avançaient de plus en plus dans la forêt. Cette forêt ressemblait plus à une jungle, en fait, une fois entré à l'intérieur. Mais bon elle n'était terrifiante que d'aspect. Pourquoi cette île s'appelait-elle l'île aux Ninjas ? Allez savoir, peut être que c'était un pirate qui avait perdu la boule pour la nommer ainsi. Sauf qu'il y avait une atmosphère étrange autour de cette île. On aurait même cru une sorte d'aura.

On pouvait sentir aussi une odeur de sang, qui devenait plus forte au fur et à mesure que l'on s'enfonçait dans la forêt. Bizarre, il commençait à y avoir beaucoup trop d'éléments étranges, nos héros voulaient en avoir le cœur net. Qu'y avait-t-il dans cette forêt ?

Luffy accéléra, l'excitation qui montait en lui le poussait à aller plus vite. Robin due elle aussi avancer plus vite, pour éviter de le perdre de vue. D'un seul coup, elle vit Luffy encerclé par six jeunes personnes, habillés d'une étrange façon.

* * *

" Zoro, mais dis-moi à quoi tu joues ? "

" T'es débile ou quoi ? Cela fait un petit moment qu'on est observé, j'te l'ai déjà dit, non ! "

Subitement deux jeunes garçons, qui devaient avoir à peine treize ans, les attaquèrent. Ils portaient une sorte de tenue de combat et des armes que nos deux pirates n'avaient jamais vues. Comment des gamins pouvaient ils être des combattants ?

" Rendez-vous étrangers. Vous êtes sur nos terres sacrées. "

" Hé, gamin ! Tu te prend pour qui, ne me parle pas comme ça. Puisque tu es un guerrier je vais te combattre. "

" Arrête Zoro ! Ce sont des enfants, armés jusqu'aux dents peut-être, mais ils restent des enfants quand même. "

" Je te conseille de te calmer, gazon ambulant, j'ai des hommes qui couvrent tout le périmètre. "

" J'y crois pas ! Où est-ce qu'on s'est mis ce coup-ci ? "

" Je sais pas, mais c'est encore à cause de toi Zoro. "

Les jeunes guerriers cachés dans les arbres descendirent et encerclèrent les deux pirates. Mais d'où ces gamins venaient-ils ? Et où allaient-ils les emmener ?

* * *

" Nami ! Nami ! NAMI ! Mais où es-tu ? On est en train de se faire attaquer ! "

" Usopp, mais qu'est ce que tu fait là si on se fait attaquer ? Ne me dis pas que tu as osé laisser Chopper tout seul pour défendre le navire ! "

" Oups, mais…mais Nami, et toi pourquoi tu ne viens pas nous aider ? En plus ce sont des enfants qui nous attaquent. "

" Quoi ? Des enfants ? "

Nami courut vers le pont et elle vit ce que lui avait dit Usopp, des enfants. Chopper gisait sur le sol, inconscient, normal comment Chopper aurait-il pu se défendre contre des enfants ? Mais ces enfants n'avaient pas hésité à attaquer Chopper. Il avait diverses traces d'entailles profondes sur les membres et le torse. Mais quelle arme pouvait faire cela, à part les sabres de Zoro ? Est-ce que c'était ça des ninjas ?

* * *

Le chef du groupe qui encerclait Luffy se montra et se présenta.

" Salut, je suis Uzumaki Naruto et j'ai le devoir de protéger mon village des intrus, que ce soit des étranger ou qu'ils viennent de l'île. Et vous, vous êtes qui et vous venez d'où ? "

" Moi, je suis Monkey D. Luffy, dis moi t'aurais pas à manger quelque part, ça sent bon ? "

" Et moi je suis Nico Robin, une archéologue. "

Un grand sourire se dessina sur le visage de Naruto, à la pensée de nourriture. Il décida de ramener avec lui Luffy et Robin à son village. Naruto avait toujours tendance à faire passer son estomac avant tout. C'est pour cela qui ne se méfia pas de Luffy.

Une fois arrivé au village, qui était enfoncé assez loin dans la forêt, les enfants ne relâchèrent pas leur attention, comme s'ils tenaient prêts à voir surgir d'un instant à l'autre un ennemi puissant. Mais bon, le plus important pour Luffy était de manger, car après tout c'était le but de leur excursion.

Ce petit village était bâtit en hauteur. Les maisons ne faisaient qu'une avec les branches, sans doute pour les camoufler aux yeux d'ennemis potentiels. Mais Luffy n'y prêta guère attention, il pensait avec son estomac et non avec sa tête. Par contre Robin regarda les constructions avec attention et admiration. Allez savoir, peut être que Robin était intéressée par l'anthropologie aussi. Mais en réalité ce qui l'intéressait n'était pas les constructions, mais plutôt de savoir pourquoi ces maisons étaient cachées dans les arbres.

Pendant ce temps, Luffy mangeait à s'exploser la panse en compagnie de Naruto. Naruto commença à leur expliquer la situation de son village.

" Tu vois Luffy, je ne suis pas le chef du village. La personne qui le dirige est l'Hokage, et elle s'appelle Tsunade. En fait, notre vrai village a été attaqué par un puissant ennemi et nous n'avons pas pu l'arrêter. Mais comme tu peux le voir, nous avons quand même survécu et nous nous vengerons. "

" Tu veux que je t'aide ? "

" Tu ferais ça ? Mais pourquoi ? On vient juste de se rencontrer, pourquoi tu nous aiderais ? Tu veux quelque chose en échange ? "

" Je veux juste de la bonne nourriture, c'est tout ! Et ce sera une nouvelle aventure pour mon équipage et moi. "

* * *

Mais comment pourrait-ils soigner Chopper, c'était lui le médecin ! Et Usopp qui n'arrêtait pas de trembler !

Soudainement une silhouette se détacha des autres enfants, c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude. Elle s'approcha de Nami et prit la parole :

" Bonjour, je suis Haruno Sakura. Et vous, qui êtes vous ? C'est la première fois que je vous vois. "

" Comment oses-tu nous demander cela alors que vous avez attaqué Chopper ? "

" Quoi ? Cet animal est à vous ? Désolée, nous l'avons chassé pour le repas de ce soir. Mais s'il est avec vous nous allons le soigner. Si vous voulez bien nous suivre.

_Gardes, surveillez les quand même, si ça se trouve ils font partis de la bande à vous savez qui. "_

* * *

L'un des gamins qui encerclait Zoro et Sanji se rapprocha d'eux. Il était brun et avait un regard étrange. Ses yeux étaient rouges ! Le garçon se présenta d'un ton fier.

" Je m'appelle Uchiha Sasuke, Je vais vous conduire à mon maître, Orochimaru. "

" Eh, Sanji ! Où est-ce qu'on s'est encore fourré ? "

" Bonne question, en plus j'aime pas ce gosse. Il est trop fier. "

Sanji se déplaça rapidement et leva la jambe juste avant de la rabattre sur ce Sasuke, mais celui-ci se tourna et para le coup.

_Mais comment ce gosse a-t-il pu contrer mon coup ? C'est impossible pour un gamin !_ _On dirait qu'il a prédit que j'allais l'attaquer. Même sa force est stupéfiante. Est-ce cela un ninja ?_

Zoro, lui était étonné par la force de Sasuke. Comment un enfant avait-t-il pu arrêter la jambe folle de ce cuistot ?

" Eh gamin …euh ... Sasuke c'est bien ça ? Comment t'as fait ça, prévoir et arrêter ma jambe avec facilité ? "

" Oh, ça. Cela t'étonne. Pour moi c'est la routine. Je possède le sharingan, c'est une pupille qui permet de mieux voir les mouvements de mes adversaires lors des combats et même d'anticiper les coups. Sinon ma force est due à mon entraînement tout simplement. "

_Quelle prétention, je n'ai jamais vu ça, même Zoro est moins lourd._

" Bon je vais vous conduire à mon maître. Il va décider de ce qu'il fera de vous. "

" Parce que tu crois que je vais me laisser capturer aussi facilement ? Je ne suis pas n'importe qui, je suis Roronoa Zoro. "

Zoro commença à foncer sur Sasuke à l'aide de ses trois sabres.

" Tiger Slash ! "

Sasuke réussit à esquiver avec agilité. Puis il sauta sur un arbre, et se lança sur Zoro avec un kunaï à la main. Il le lança sur lui, mais ce n'était en fait qu'une diversion pour pouvoir lancer une attaque plus puissante.

" Chidori ! "

Du sang gicla sur le sol. C'était celui de Zoro. Le chidori de Sasuke l'avait touché en plein dans le ventre. Sasuke le regarda d'un air hautain.

" Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas mourir, car c'est mon maître qui décidera de ton sort et non moi. Mais souviens toi que je ne suis pas n'importe quel gosse ! "

Sanji alla aider Zoro à se relever et regarda Sasuke avec dégoût. Comment un enfant ne pouvait-il ne montrer aucun sentiment lors d'un combat ?

* * *

Au village l'après midi passa rapidement. Naruto emmena Luffy et Robin face au chef du village, Tsunade. On leur avait dit qu'elle était assez âgée, mais elle ressemblait plus à une jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année.

" Je suis Tsunade, l'Hokage du village de Konoha ! Présentez vous. "

" Je suis Monkey D. Luffy, capitaine du Vogue Merry. "

" Et moi je suis Nico Robin, archéologue et membre de l'équipage. "

" Dites moi, qu'est ce qui vous amène sur notre île ? "

" En fait, on navigue sur la route de tous les périls parce que je veux devenir le seigneur des pirates, et on s'est arrêté ici pour trouver à manger, surtout de la viande. "

" Nous nous sommes séparés en trois groupes. Un qui garde le bateau et les deux autre qui explorent l'île. "

" D'après ce que vous me dites, il y a d'autres membres de votre équipage qui rôdent sur l'île. "

" Oui, Zoro et Sanji. "

" D'accord. Je vais envoyer une équipe pour les retrouver. "_ En espérant qu'il ne les a pas capturés._

* * *

Un des enfants, qui se nommait Kiba, prit Chopper sur son dos. Bien sûr sous sa plus petite forme Chopper était très léger. Puis il commença à partir et les autres enfants le suivirent. Sakura invita Nami et Usopp à venir avec eux.

" Je vais vous conduire à mon village. Ce n'est pas très loin. "

Nami et Usopp suivirent la jeune fille. D'autres enfants étaient derrière eux, comme s'ils les surveillaient. Usopp fit mine de ne pas avoir peur et d'être capable de protéger Nami en cas de besoin. Après une vingtaine de minutes de marche, on apercevait un village situé dans les arbres. Sakura expliqua à Usopp et à Nami qu'il s'agissait du village de Konoha. Puis la jeune fille prit congé de ses sois-disant inviter pour aller voir l'Hokage.

" Tsunade-sama, j'ai trouvé des intrus bien étrange sur la côte. Ils étaient à bord d'un bateau de pirate, mais ils n'étaient que trois. "

" Merci Sakura. Je pense qu'ils font partie de l'équipage du garçon que Naruto a ramené un peu plus tôt. "

Nami et Usopp furent emmené auprès de Luffy et Robin. Quand à Chopper il a été conduit à l'hôpital du village pour y recevoir des soins. Il avait perdu un peu de sang et avait quelques égratignures. Une fois ses blessures nettoyées, il se réveilla. Lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un hôpital il fut prit de panique. Au même moment ses amis arrivèrent dans la chambre pour le voir.

" Alors Chopper, ça va ? "

" Oui ça va. Je suis soulagé de vous voir, j'ai eu peur de mettre fait kidnappé. "

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Se faire kidnapper ... qui voudrait un renne à part dans son assiette ? Chopper se mit à rire avec les autres.

* * *

Après avoir reçu un tel coup, Zoro avait du mal à se relever. Mais il réussi à le faire seul. Si Sanji l'avait aidé sa fierté en aurait encore prit un coup. Comme si ce n'était pas assez humiliant de se faire battre par un mioche. Les enfants qui accompagnaient Sasuke allèrent attacher Sanji et Zoro.

" Vous êtes mes prisonniers messieurs, je vous conduit au village de mon maître, le village du son. "

" Mais c'est quoi ce truc, village du son c'est pas un nom ! "

" Qu'est ce tu as, le blondinet ? Tu veux avoir la même chose que ton copain coloré à la salade ? "

" NE M'APPELLE PLUS JAMAIS BLONDINET, c'est compris sale gamin ! "

" Comme ça le BLONDINET s'énerve aussi à son tour. Laisse moi rire. Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! Bon fini de jouer, on y va. Le maître n'aime pas attendre. "

" Mais pour qui il se prend ? Attend que je sois détaché, et je lui règle son compte. "

" Comment, à coup de pied ? Tu n'y arriveras jamais, Sanji. Même moi je n'ai pas réussi, mais la prochaine fois j'y arriverai. J'ai fait la promesse de ne plus jamais perdre, et je la tiendrai ! "

" Eh, tête d'algue, si on veut sortir de là va falloir qu'on coopère. Même si je n'en ai pas trop envie. "

" Cela nous donnera une occasion de voir si on fait du bon travail d'équipe. Même si je sais que je fais du meilleur travail en solo. "

" Ouais, on verra ça en temps voulu. Pour l'instant on est coincé, et on est obligé de les suivre. "

* * *

Maintenant cinq des membres de l'équipage de Luffy étaient réunis au village de Konoha. Chopper avait pu sortir rapidement de l'hôpital car ses blessures n'étaient que superficielles. Ce soir là une fête fut organisée au village en raison de la nouvelle amitié avec l'équipage de Luffy. Naruto et Luffy faisaient un concours, le concours de celui qui arriverait à manger le plus de ramens. Celui qui gagna fut Luffy. Personne n'arrivait à le battre. La fête dura jusqu'au petit matin, tout le monde était tombé ivre mort.

Soudain l'équipe de ninjas envoyé la veille arriva au village. Elle alla directement voir Tsunade dans son bureau.

" Tsunade-sama, nous avons retrouvé la piste de leurs amis. Mais ils ont été capturés par Sasuke. "

" Merci. Et surtout ne parlez de cela à personne pour l'instant. "

* * *

Zoro et Sanji furent emmenés au village dont leur avait parlé Sasuke, le village du son. Il leur avait également parlé de son maître, était-il au courant de leur arrivée ? Mais comment ?

Ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas une seule fois sur le chemin pour se reposer. Le paysage qui les entourait était toujours le même, la forêt et encore la forêt. Il faisait nuit et la lune était pleine, cela était mauvais signe. Généralement les bains de sang avaient lieu les nuits de pleine lune, on disait même que les exécutions avaient lieu ces nuits là.

" Eh, Zoro ! Tu crois qui vont vouloir nous tuer? "

" J'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas voyant ! "

" Parce que s'il me tue je fait comment ? Je n'ai toujours pas eu un baiser de Nami-san. "

" QUOI ! Tu ne penses qu'à ça dans un moment pareil ! Mais t'es un abruti, c'est pas possible ! De toute manière moi je ne peux pas mourir. Je n'ai pas encore tenu ma promesse, je dois être reconnu comme le meilleur sabreur, et pour cela je dois battre Mihawk, œil de faucon. "

" Et moi, qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'ai toujours pas trouvée All blue. Faut que tu arrêtes de te la jouer. Au fait la dernière fois je t'ai vu un peu trop près de Nami-san. "

" T'as du rêver, elle ne m'intéresse pas. Et de toute façon c'est elle qui n'arrête pas de se cacher derrière moi. C'est normal, elle est incapable de se défendre, il faut bien un homme fort. "

" Comment tu oses dire cela de Nami-san ? Et c'est _moi_ qui la protège ! "

Sanji, très énervé après cette discussion avec Zoro commença à se battre contre lui. Les gardes, incapables de les retenir, furent obligés de les assommer pour terminer le chemin rapidement avant le lever du jour. Sasuke trouvait leur dispute très drôle. Mais il avait un coup de blues. Pourquoi ?

" Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis comme ça ? Ces deux là me rappelle quelqu'un que j'essaye d'oublier. "

_Naruto._

* * *

Tsunade ne voulait pas que Naruto soit au courant. Sasuke était son meilleur ami, mais il avait trahi le village il y a quelque temps. Il avait rejoint Orochimaru pour avoir plus de pouvoir. Si Naruto avait appris que Zoro et Sanji avaient été capturé par Sasuke, il aurait vu rouge et serait partit seul pour les récupérer. Pour éviter cela Tsunade décida de ne pas lui en parler, mais de mettre au moins au courant Luffy et son équipage.

" Luffy, nous avons retrouvé la trace de tes amis. Ils ont été capturés par notre ennemi principal. Il se nomme Orochimaru. Mais nous ne savons pas ou se situe son village. "

" C'est pas grave. On peut faire confiance à Zoro et à Sanji pour se tirer d'affaire. "

" J'espère que tu as raison. Surtout ne dit rien à Naruto, car il pourrait s'emporter et partir seul. "

Luffy avait une grande confiance en Zoro, qui était avec lui depuis le début. Pour Sanji, il ressentait la même chose. Luffy ne s'inquiétait pas pour ses deux amis, du moins pour l'instant. Il attendrait quelques temps avant d'agir.

* * *

Après cette lecture je vous en prie ne prenez pas pitié, mais une petite review ça serait gentil ...


	2. Humiliations !

Voilà enfin la suite ! Eh oui j'ai été un peu longue désolé.

_**Disclamer:**_ J'avoue que les personnages de cette fic ne m'appartienne pas (dommage, snif), il appartienne à M. Oda .

Bon je vous souhaite une bonne lecture quand même.

----------------------

Quelques rayons du soleil commençaient à apparaître à travers les arbres. Sanji et Zoro se réveillèrent, ils pouvaient apercevoir un village. Ils supposèrent que c'était le village du son, et que Sasuke allait les conduire à son maître. Mais à quoi celui-ci pouvait-il bien ressembler ?

" Eh, le cuistot, t'es réveillé ?" Grogna Zoro.

" Ouais, ça se voit pas ?"

" Le soleil commence à se lever, ce qui veut dire que ça fait un petit moment qu'ils nous transportent. A moins qu'ils aient fait une pause pendant qu'on était sonnés."

" Eh, tête de chou, à ton avis à quoi ressemble son maître ?"

" Je ne sais pas, mais on ne va pas tarder à le savoir."

_Je me demande ce que nous réserve leur chef._

Le groupe de ninjas qui transportait Zoro et Sanji était entré dans le village. Il se dirigeait vers une sorte de petit palais, ou un homme attendait au sommet d'un escalier. Cet homme ressemblait à un croisement entre un humain et un serpent, en particulier son visage.

Du haut de son escalier il regardait les deux hommes que ramenaient ses ninjas. Il descendit les escaliers pour venir les voir de plus près.

" Sasuke, que m'as-tu ramené ce coup-ci ? " Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

" Maître, ces deux la traînaient sur nos terres, et d'après leur accoutrement ils ne viennent pas de notre île. Que voulez vous faire d'eux ?"

Orochimaru agrippa Zoro et Sanji par les cheveux pour les regarder de plus près.

" Que la plus haute peine leurs soient affligées! Ha ! Ha ! Ha !"

Zoro se tourna vers Sanji.

" Dis Sanji, il se sent bien le serpent ou quoi?"

Sanji releva légèrement un sourcil en direction de Zoro, étonné par le ton amical avec lequel l'escrimeur s'était adressé à lui.

" Je ne sais pas quel est la peine dont il parle, mais on dirait qu'il s'en réjouit d'avance. C'est pas bon."

Orochimaru adressa à Sasuke un sourire machiavélique.

" Sasuke, conduit les prisonniers à leur cellule."

Sasuke fit signe aux deux ninjas qui tenaient Zoro et Sanji. Ils montèrent les escaliers. Le hall était magnifiquement décoré, les piliers qui soutenaient le toit étaient ornés d'or. De diverses toiles habillaient les murs, le sol était entièrement fait de marbre. Ils prirent la seconde porte sur leur droite. Elle donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon. Après quelques minutes, l'escalier se terminait sur un couloir où le peu de luminosité était due à la présence de quelques torches. Sanji et Zoro regardèrent autour d'eux ils ne voyaient que des pièces qui avaient pour portes des barreaux de fer. Sasuke prit la parole en s'adressa aux deux pirates.

" Nous sommes dans les cachots. J'ai dit à mon maître que vous étiez ensemble, donc il a décidé de ne pas vous séparer, il est généreux n'est ce pas?"

Sasuke releva un sourcil rempli de sous-entendus dans leur direction. Sanji fit un sourire ironique.

" Ouais, ouais. Très généreux. Et dire que je dois partager la même cellule que le plancton, cela m'enchante beaucoup!"

Zoro lui répondit par un large sourire, accompagné d'un regard provocateur.

" Moi aussi je suis enchanté de partager la même cellule que toi, boucle d'or !"

Sasuke sourit, ravi de l'impact qu'avait eu sa phrase précédente

" Bon ! Comme ça c'est parfait. Allez renfermez-les! On viendra vous chercher en temps voulu!"

Puis Sasuke partit, l'air toujours aussi fier. Zoro et Sanji allaient devoir accomplir quelque chose qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait imaginé, se supporter dans la même cellule durant un laps de temps indéterminé.

----------------

Du côté du village de Konoha, Luffy alla rejoindre les autres en sortant de son entretien avec Tsunade. Il n'était pas inquiet pour ses deux compagnons, car comme Zoro et Sanji étaient fort il n'y aurait aucun problème. Luffy se dirigea vers Naruto pour le saluer. Nami posa sa main sur l'épaule de Luffy.

" Si on allait dormir maintenant, nous avons fait une longue route. Hein capitaine?"

Luffy étouffa un baillement, et approuva d'un signe de la tête.

" Tu as raison Nami. Bonne nuit à tous."

Tout le monde était parti se coucher, sauf Robin qui lisait adossée contre un arbre. Il y avait aussi quelqu'un d'autre qui ne dormait pas. Cet homme était de taille moyenne, il avait des cheveux gris qui le vieillissaient, un bandeau qui lui cachait l'œil gauche et un masque qui lui couvrait le bas du visage jusqu'au nez. En fait on ne pouvait voir de lui que son œil droit. Il semblait plongé dans une profonde lecture. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, il se dirigea vers Robin avant de lui adresser la parole.

" Bonjour, vous n'êtes pas du village, non ? Je suis Hatake Kakashi, un ninja de Konoha."

" Moi je suis Nico Robin, archéologue et pirate."

Il se rapprocha, et s'assit à quelques mètres d'elle.

" Sans être indiscret, je peux savoir ce que vous lisez ?"

Robin leva les yeux de son livre pour le scruter attentivement.

" C'est un livre que j'ai emprunté à l'Hokage. C'est sur l'histoire de votre village, et c'est très intéressant. Et vous ?"

Kakashi lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

"Le paradis du batifolage. C'est un livre de ... enfin, je pense que le titre est assez évocateur."

Robin haussa les épaules, ne paraissant pas particulièrement choquée. Kakashi haussa un sourcil, surpris, les gens lui jetaient d'ordinaire un regard louche lorsqu'il leur parlait de ses lectures. _Intéressant._

Le silence s'installa durant quelques secondes, avant d'être à nouveau rompu par Robin.

"Dites moi, avant que votre village ne soit détruit, vous aviez l'air d'être très puissant. Je ne comprend pas comment vous avez pu en arriver là."

" Moi non plus, à vrai dire. Mais il faut dire que notre ennemi est très fort. C'est un ancien ninja de Konoha, il voulait devenir plus fort, il a fait des recherches et des expériences sur des humains. L'ancien Hokage ne l'a pas tué et maintenant il nous attaque et a réussi à réduire notre force."

Robin lui adressa un sourire amical.

" Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûre que notre capitaine va vouloir vous aider"

Kakashi haussa les épaules.

" Il a aussi rallié un de mes élèves à sa cause."

Et sur cette dernière phrase il s'en retourna. Robin continua de lire pendant quelques heures, et finit par s'endormir à son tour.

------------------

Cette cellule était humide et sombre, il était difficile de trouver le sommeil dans ces conditions. Sanji, de plus, ne cessait de penser à Nami et à Robin. _J'espère qu'elles vont bien, et qu'il ne leur est rien arrivé de grave_.

Zoro, lui, restait assis les yeux fermés, comme s'il méditait. Sanji lui donna un coup de pied pour voir s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Zoro se releva en hurlant.

" Mais qu'Est ce qui te prend, espèce de cuistot débile ! "

Sanji le regarda d'un air impassible.

" Quoi ? Je vérifiais si tu ne dormais pas, c'est tout."

" Tu as de la chance que j'ai les mains liées, sinon tu serais mort !"

Sanji continua à parler de cette fichue voix calme.

" Tu as entendu ce que le mioche a dit. Il aurait dit à son maître qu'on était ensemble, et c'est pour cela qu'il nous a mis dans la même cellule."

Zoro fronça les sourcils, se demandant où ce fichu cuistot voulait en venir.

" Normal qu'on soit ensemble. On fait partie du même équipage, non ?"

Sanji l'ignora, et fit une profonde moue de dégoût.

" Je sais, mais c'est la façon dont il l'a dit. Nous ! Ensemble ! Beurk !"

Zoro sourit, amusé par une idée aussi improbable.

" Ça te dégoûte tant que ça ?"

" Oui, ça me dégoûte! J'aime trop les femmes pour entendre un truc pareil!"

" … "

Sanji tenta, d'une voix hésitante, d'obtenir une réponse de la part de l'escrimeur.

" Zoro ? "

Zoro ne répondit pas, et le silence s'installa, puis fut brisé par un ronflement venant de l'escrimeur. Sanji soupira et essaya à son tour de trouver le sommeil. Il y parvint avec difficulté, au bout de plusieurs minutes.

…

Dans les cachots il n'y avait aucune source de lumière, si bien que nos deux pirates ne se rendirent pas compte qu'il faisait déjà jour lorsque Sasuke arriva. Il était accompagné de son maître, comme il l'aimait l'appeler. Ils n'étaient que tout les deux face à Sanji et Zoro. Orochimaru s'approcha de la grille qui les séparait.

" Le jeune blond m'intéresse, et j'ai envie de voir s'il est résistant. Sasuke, je l'emmène avec moi. Je te laisse l'autre, tu as le droit de t'amuser si tu veux."

Sasuke sourit cruellement.

" Merci, maître Orochimaru."

Orochimaru attrapa Sanji et l'emmena avec lui, tandis que Zoro devait supporter une fois de plus ce mioche prétentieux. Sanji fut emmené dans un endroit qui ressemblait à une salle de combat. Sanji observa la salle et se rappela ce qu'avait dit l'homme serpent.

" Il veut voir si je suis résistant. Il ne va pas être déçu." Un grand sourire se dessna sur le visage du cuistot.

Un grand nombre de ninjas arriva dans la salle, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter Sanji. Il s'apprêtait à foncer dans le tas quand il reçut des shurikens qui le plaquèrent au mur.

" Eh merde! Mon costume, il était neuf. Ils vont me le payer."

Sanji alluma une cigarette et lança le regard sûr de lui qu'il affichait toujours avant de débuter un combat. Il se dégagea du mur pour courir vers ses ennemis, ce qui déchira encore plus son costume, mais il était déjà fichu de toutes façons. Il attaqua ses ennemis à coups de semelles. Car ses mains ne lui servaient que pour cuisiner, et pour servir sa Nami-san. Il continua ses enchaînements de coup de pieds et il réussit à mettre tous ses ennemis à terre. Puis il épousseta son costume, affichant un regard triomphant spécial fin de combat(r), et écrasa sa cigarette sous une de ses semelles.

Orochimaru observait le combat du haut d'une passerelle.

" Il se débrouille, mais bon ce n'est que le début. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui et l'autre."

…

Zoro, de son côté, ne quittait pas Sasuke des yeux. Il l'avait vu déjà à l'œuvre et il fallait l'avouer ce mioche était rapide. Sasuke brisa le lourd silence qui s'était installé.

" Je sais ce que tu veux. Tu veux m'affronter une fois de plus, je le vois à ton regard. C'est que tu as perdu d'une façon pitoyable la dernière fois."

Zoro se redressa de toute sa hauteur.

" Tu me prend pour qui, je ne touche pas au mioche."

" Mais le mioche, comme tu dis, lui se permet de te toucher et de te faire souffrir."

Sur ce, Sasuke se mit à rire. Zoro devint rouge de rage, il ne pouvait en supporter plus. Sasuke ouvrit la porte de son cachot et lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

" Je vais te détacher les mains et on va s'affronter."

Zoro acquiesça et suivit Sasuke. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement à la lumière du jour, et Zoro dut cligner plusieur fois des yeux avant de s'habituer à la luminosité ambiante.. Puis Sasuke, qui avait récupéré les sabres de Zoro, les lui lança avec dédain.

" Alors la verdure sur patte, tu es prête à perdre contre moi."

Le visage de Zoro se fendit en un large sourire carnassier, il savourait déjà sa victoire.

" Tu as le droit de rêver, petit merdeux. Ce coup-ci je ne me ferai pas avoir."

Le combat commença. Sasuke lança une dizaine de shurikens, que Zoro contra sans difficulté. Avec un sourire montrant son envie de vaincre, Zoro mit son bandana et se lança à l'assaut. Il réussi à toucher Sasuke, qui se mit à saigner abondamment. Son flanc gauche en avait prit un coup. Zoro sourit, cela lui apprendrait qu'il ne faillait pas sous estimer son adversaire.

Sasuke se redressa et lança son attaque.

_**" Katon !"**_

Il cracha du feu par la bouche, endirection de Zoro. Celui-ci ne s'y attendait pas, et faillit être carbonisé. Sasuke réattaqua, armé de kunaïs, et parvint à blesser Zoro. Fallait l'avouer, ce gamin était rapide, voir trop rapide. Zoro ne put contre attaquer et fut blessé. Des entailles profondes firent leurs apparition sur tout son corps, du sang commença à s'en échapper. Zoro se redressa et lança une attaque, en vain.

Sasuke l'esquiva et lança une nouvelle attaque.

_**" Chidori !"**_

Zoro, connaissant déjà cette attaque, fit un pas sur le côté pour l'éviter, mais fut quand même touché sur le côté du flanc droit. Zoro s'écroula au sol et avant juste avant de s'évanouir s'aperçut que le visage de Sasuke avait changé, il était couvert de tâches noires. Il devait utiliser de la sorcellerie où quelque chose comme ça, pensa-t'il avant de fermer les yeux. Sasuke reprit son état normal.

" Merde, ce gars est fort. Il a quand même fallu que j'utilise le premier stade de ma transformation pour le battre. Gardes, ramenez le dans sa cellule. "

Les gardes s'exécutèrent, ils ramenèrent Zoro dans la cellule. Ils lui laissèrent de quoi manger avant de partir.

…

Sanji, après avoir battu tous les sous fifres que lui avait envoyés Orochimaru, se trouva face à un ninja d'un niveau supérieur. Il était assez grand et portait des lunettes.

" Je m'appelle Kabuto, et je vais te vaincre."

Sanji sortit son paquet de cigarettes pour en prendre une, qu'il alluma. Puis il lança à Kbuto un regard hautain.

" C'est ce que nous allons voir."

Sanji s'élança vers son adversaire pour lui abattre sa jambe sur le crâne, mais Kabuto avait disparu. Il reéparru dans le dos du cuisinier.

" Je te l'ai dit, je vais te battre."

Sanji se mit à sourire et se relança à l'assaut, mais son ennemi n'arrêtait pas de disparaître juste avant l'impact. Kabuto forma des signes incantatoire avec ses mains pour lancer une attaque à Sanji. Sanji le regarda, surpris.

" Qu'est ce que c'est?"

Kabuto lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

" C'est un de mes jutsus, mais comme tu ne viens pas d'ici tu ne doit pas connaître cette technique. J'utilise mon chakra pour effectuer des techniques. Après, chaque ninjas à ses jutsus. Par exemple Sasuke utilise le feu, moi des jutsus médicaux … Plus le ninja est fort, plus ses jutsus le sont. Notre maître peut faire des invocations et utiliser beaucoup d'autres techniques."

" Je vois."

Kabuto se lança sur Sanji, qui n'eut pas le temps d'éviter. Il reçut l'attaque de Kabuto de plein fouet, un filet de sang s'écoula de sa bouche tandis que le poing de Kabuto s'enfonçait dans son estomac. La force qu'avait cet homme n'était pas commune, aux yeux de Sanji. Il fit un vol plané à l'autre bout de la salle et finit se course dans le mur, laissant un trou béant.

" Non, c'est déjà fini ? Il n'est pas très résistant."

Kabuto était essoufflé, il avait quand même du utiliser une grande partie de son chakra. Sanji fut ramassé par des gardes et reconduit dans sa cellule, où Zoro l'attendait avec leur repas. Kabuto et Sasuke rejoignirent leur maître.

" Dans quelques heures on testera leur force physique." Souffla Orochimaru à ses deux acolytes.

…

Une fois ramené dans sa cellule, Sanji remarqua un Zoro gisant sur le sol.

_Il a du se battre et perdre. Cela l'a sûrement blessé au plus profond de sa fierté…Eh! Sanji, reprends toi ! Tu aurais presque de la compassion pour la tête d'algue…non!_

il hésita un instant, puis tenta de réveiller son compagnon.

" Zoro ? "

Mais l'escrimeur ne répondit pas. Sanji voyait uniquement son dos. Il devait être à peu près réveillé maintenant, mais Sanji n'insista pas, il savait ce que l'escrimeur ressentait. Sa fierté à lui aussi en avait prit un coup. Mais cela se paiera, se promit-il. Il finit par aller s'asseoir dans un coin du cachot, et commença à manger ce que les gardes avaient laissé.

----------------------

Luffy fut le premier levé, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel. Il se faisait du souci pour ses nakamas. Mais l'odeur du petit déjeuner le ramena à la réalité. Les autres membres de l'équipage ne tardèrent pas à le suivre. C'était l'heure de manger, et tous espéraient voir un Sanji souriant devant une table pleine de bonne nourriture. La table était là, mais pas Sanji, il n'y avait pas de Zoro en train de râler car quelqu'un l'avait réveillé. L'humeur de l'équipage était morose. Mais il n'allaient pas se laisser abattre.

" A TABLE ! " Cria un Luffy affamé.

Tout l'équipage le suivit mais un manque persistait. Même les disputes de ces deux abrutis manquaient. C'est pour dire, l'équipage fit un effort malgré tout pour être de bonne humeur. Ussop fut le premier à détendre l'atmosphère en narrant une de ses aventures imaginaires, mais il réussit à faire rire tout le monde. La journée allait être longue.

-----------------------

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Moi oui, j'aime bien ce que je fais à Zoro et à Sanji, c'est drôle .

Zoro: Tu trouve ça drôle? Sadique !

Désolé, Je t'adoooooooore. Désolé encore je recommencerai plus, promis._ Peut être que si _XD!

Une p'tite review ?


	3. Tortures !

Disclamer: J'avoue, les personnages de One piece et de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'île elle est à moi !

Voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre, désolé d'avoir été si longue, mais...J'ai été prise d'une flémingite aigu.

Je remercie mes deux revieweuses Sanji-kun et Subakun-sensei pour leurs reviews, qui bien sûr font toujours plaisir.

Et je remercie toute les personnes qui ont prit le temps de lire mes deux autres chapitres et celui là aussi.

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chap. 3 : Tortures !

Après avoir finit de manger, Sanji essaya à nouveau de parler avec l'escrimeur. Ce dernier n'avait pas encore touché à son repas.

" Eh, tête d'algue! Tu vas manger ou non, si tu continues je prends ton repas. "

Zoro se décida enfin à réagir.

" Ne touche pas à mon repas, sourcil en vrille. " Bougonna-t-il.

Il se redressa, prit son "plateau repas" et alla s'asseoir à l'opposé de Sanji. Celui-ci ne pouvait pas rester là sans savoir ce qui s'était passé, et il se promit de réussir à faire cracher le morceau à l'escrimeur.

" Alors tu vas me dire ce qui t'est arrivé !"

" Tu peux crever sale cuistot ! "

Sur ces mots, Zoro commença à manger, même s'il fallait avouer que la nourriture de Sanji était bien meilleure. Mais il mangea tout de même, cela faisait un peu trop longtemps qu'il n'avait rien avalé, du moins à son goût. Sanji l'observait, il décida de ne plus poser de question à cet abruti. Il ne devait pas oublier qu'après ce qu'il venait de subir, il valait mieux qu'il évite de se battre pour l'instant. Et de toute façon, il n'était pas d'humeur à entendre ce stupide escrimeur crier.

* * *

Au village de Konoha, tout était calme, du moins presque. Il y avait un Luffy très bruyant, c'était à se demander d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour rester aussi insouciant, alors que ses "nakamas" étaient on ne sait où. Nami et Robin se promenaient dans le village en compagnie de l'Hokage. Tandis que Chopper était en total admiration devant un Ussop racontant une de ses nombreuses aventures (imaginaire), entouré de plusieurs enfants du village. 

" Sugei ! Tu as vraiment tué ce monstre marin tout seul." Fit un Chopper ébahit, avec les yeux plein d'étoiles.

Ussop prit une pose fière, et répondit avec enthousiasme.

" Bien sûr ! Sais tu comment on me nomme ? Je suis le capitaine Ussop ! "

Tous les enfants, ainsi que Chopper, applaudissaient Ussop.

La journée passa rapidement, et tout le village était paisible. L'équipage s'était bien acclimaté. Après un bon repas, le village ne tarda pas à s'endormir et à retrouver sa tranquillité nocturne.

* * *

Après avoir mangé, Zoro s'autorisa une petite sieste, Sanji quant à lui resta assis dans un coin du cachot. Il prit son paquet de clopes, en sortit une et l'alluma. Il tira dessus et recracha la fumé avec un soupir de bien être. 

" Ça fait du bien. Encore une chance qu'ils ne m'aient pas prit mon paquet de clope."

Zoro, qui s'était à peine assoupit, lui lança :

" Toxico ! Tu m'enfumes !"

" Ne dis pas ça, je parie que tu n'as jamais essayé."

Sanji tendit sa clope vers l'escrimeur.

" Tiens. Vas y essaie, tu vas voir ce que ça fait."

Zoro se leva et vint s'asseoir au côté du cuisinier. Il prit la cigarette et commença à tirer dessus, en recrachant la fumé il se mit à tousser.

" (Tousse) Mais c'est déguelasse ! (Tousse) Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour fumer ça."

Sanji sourit.

_Déjà, il me reparle, c'est bien._

" C'est juste une question d'habitude, frite moisie."

Zoro ne répondit pas à la provocation de Sanji. Il venait d'entendre des bruits de pas, qui semblaient venir dans leur direction. Après quelques minutes d'attentes, ils aperçurent des ombres produites par la faible lueur des torches. Cela devait être leur bourreau, Orochimaru. Bien vu, c'était bien lui, il s'approcha pour que les deux pirates puissent le voir. Orochimaru sourit, puis se baissa à hauteur des pirates qui étaient assis et commença à parler.

" Est-ce que mes hôtes trouvent leur petit séjour agréable ? " Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres. " J'avoue que je suis très heureux d'avoir du monde chez moi, c'est très rare. "

Zoro voulut se lever et se jeter à la gorge d'Orochimaru, pour pouvoir le tuer de ses mains, mais son mouvement fut arrêté par un coup de pied de Sanji. Zoro lui lança un regard noir dont le cuistot ne tint pas compte. Le cuistot se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de leur cachot. Il tira sur sa clope et recracha la fumée au visage du serpent.

" C'est très aimable à vous de nous recevoir. " Dit Sanji avec une voix douce.

Zoro mit quelques minutes avant de se remettre du coup de pied de ce satané cuistot. En plus, il avait visé son flanc droit, là ou Sasuke l'avait blessé peu de temps auparavant. Il réussi tout de même à se relever.

" Ouais, très aimable." Grommela Zoro. " Mais le service laisse à désirer, la nourriture est horrible et il n'y a même pas quelque chose à boire."

Sanji sourit à cette dernière réplique, c'était bien vrai, un Zoro sans bouteille de rhum n'était pas un Zoro. Il secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

" Dites moi que nous vaut votre visite ? " Continua-t-il avec douceur.

Orochimaru se tourna face au cuistot.

" J'ai de nouveau besoin de vous, J'ai certains produits que je voudrais tester." Un nouveau sourire sadique se dessina sur son visage.

D'un signe de main deux autres personnes apparurent, c'était Kabuto et Sasuke. Sasuke ouvrit la porte, laissant entrer en premier Kabuto. Il se dirigea vers Sanji et lui lia les mains et les pieds, de façon à ce qu'il puisse seulement marcher, tandis que Sasuke s'approcha de Zoro et lui attacha les poignets. Les deux pirates n'eurent pas d'autre choix que de se laisser faire, leurs blessures non soignées n'étaient pas à leur avantage pour un combat improvisé. Les deux sbires d'Orochimaru sortirent du cachot accompagné des deux pirates. Puis ils se dirigèrent tous vers la sortie de ce sous sol humide.

Zoro et Sanji ne savaient pas encore où ils étaient emmenés, mais n'allaient pas tarder à le savoir. Devant leurs yeux, un long couloir avait pris place. Sur chaque pan de murs s'étalaient des portes avec des numéros. Kabuto et Sasuke s'arrêtèrent devant le même pan de mur, mais à des portes différentes. Sanji, qui suivait Kabuto, put lire le numéro quatorze et Zoro qui se trouvait derrière Sasuke lut le numéro six. Après quelques minutes d'attente, Orochimaru reprit la parole.

" Nous voilà arrivés. Du moins, vous voilà arrivés. " Il commença à rire seul, mais fut vite accompagné par ses deux acolytes.

Zoro, un peu énervé, lui lança un regard noir.

" Maintenant on fait quoi, on admire les portes ?"

Orochimaru s'arrêta de rire et fit un sourire sadique à Zoro.

" Ne t'inquiète pas ça arrive, même plus vite que tu ne pourrais le croire. " Et Orochimaru se mit à nouveau à rire.

Sanji, de son côté, était resté silencieux et observait les lieux. Il fut surprit lorsque les deux sbires ouvrirent les deux portes en même temps. Zoro et Sanji furent emmenés chacun dans l'antre de leur porte.

…

Zoro ne voyait rien, il y faisait trop sombre, tout d'abord il sentit que le sol n'était pas trop dur. De l'herbe, probablement. Après avoir avancé de quelques mètres, Sasuke détacha Zoro.

" Tu as tes sabres devant toi, je pense que tu vas en avoir besoin…"

C'était vrai, il pouvait sentir le Kitetsu qui se trouvait à quelques pas de lui. Puis il entendit Sasuke refermer la porte, un long silence suivit le claquement. Lorsque ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la pénombre, il put voir une forêt s'étendre devant lui.

" Comment est ce possible ? Je ne suis pas sorti pourtant." Zoro haussa un sourcil d'un air dubitatif.

Il commença à avancer dans cette soi-disant forêt, qui avait un aspect assez étrange. Une odeur enivrante emplissait les narines de l'escrimeur.

…

Sanji entra dans la salle portant le numéro quatorze, c'était une pièce rectangulaire. Elle contenait deux portes, celle par laquelle il était entré et une se trouvant à l'opposé. Kabuto délia les mains et les jambes du cuistot, puis il se retira et ferma la porte aussi rapidement qu'un courant d'air. Sanji observa la salle avec attention, il remarqua qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul point qui était très éclairé, le centre de la salle. Un fauteuil, du genre ceux que l'on trouvait chez les dentistes, occupait le centre de la pièce. Il s'en approcha et en fit le tour.

Soudain une main lui agrippa l'épaule et l'obligea à l'asseoir dans ce fauteuil. Très rapidement, des sangles entourèrent le corps du blond afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Celui qui venait de l'attacher se montra. Sanji ne fut pas déçu de voir le visage d'Orochimaru.

" Alors content de me voir ?" Un rictus se forma sur le visage du serpent.

Sanji ne lui répondit pas. Pourquoi le blond lui aurait-il répondu, alors que le visage du blond exprimait déjà la réponse ?

Orochimaru délaissa Sanji quelques instants et se dirigea vers l'une des nombreuses paillasses qui ornaient les murs. Puis, il revint armé d'une seringue contenant un liquide incolore. Il fit gicler un peu de produit, pour ensuite se diriger vers Sanji, il releva sa manche gauche et lui enfonça la seringue dans le bras. Sanji eu un hoquet, sûrement dû au contact de l'aiguille pénétrant sa chair sensible, ou parce que ce stupide serpent ne savait pas piquer.

Juste après l'injection Sanji commença à perdre connaissance. Orochimaru appela deux de ses hommes pour emmener Sanji de l'autre côté de la porte que ce dernier avait aperçu à son arrivé. Il fut déposé sur le sol.

…

Zoro avançait de plus en plus dans la forêt, mais aussi il s'enfonçait dans ses souvenirs. Il ne s'en aperçut pas. Il commença à se voir enfant, il se dirigeait vers le dojo ou il avait évolué par la suite. Puis il vit Kuina, la fille de son shishô, il commença à vouloir prononcer son nom mais une vague de peur le parcoura.

_Ce n'est pas Kuina, elle est morte et cela fait déjà bien longtemps._

Puis il fut projeté devant la tombe de Kuina, peu de temps avant sa mise en terre. Zoro enfant pleurait de tout son être. Mais le Zoro de maintenant ne resta pas insensible à cette image de lui pleurant.

_Après cela je n'ai plus jamais pleuré. _

Zoro ne pleura pas, mais il ne put rester de glace face à cela. Il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir cette scène horrible de son passé, il ferma les yeux mais l'image de Kuina lui apparut.

_Je n'oublierais jamais la promesse que nous nous sommes faits, il y a de cela longtemps, maintenant._

Après cette pensée, Zoro se vit de nouveau enfant face à son shishô, lui demandant le sabre de Kuina. Il devait devenir le meilleur escrimeur au monde pour lui et en particulier pour elle. Pour cela il avait récupéré Wadô Ichimonji, comme c'était le sabre de Kuina, il aurait une partie d'elle toujours avec lui.

_Mon nom résonnera à travers ciel et mer, jusqu'à se qu'il parvienne à tes oreilles._

Alors qu'il pensait cela, une goutte d'eau coula le long de la joue de l'escrimeur.

" Tiens, il va pleuvoir." Se dit il à haute voix, comme s'il avait eu peur que quelqu'un l'épie.

…

Quand Sanji se réveilla, il s'aperçut qu'il était allongé dans l'herbe à la lisière d'une forêt. Il se releva, épousseta son costume et prit une clope. Il rejeta la fumée, puis se mit à cligner des yeux plusieurs fois d'affilée. Il se voyait gosse, quand il travaillait dans une cuisine sur un navire de plaisance. Il avait devant ses yeux Zeff des années plus tôt, avant qu'il n'ait une jambe de bois et entouré de son équipage de pirates.

Après cette vision, il put se voir à l'eau en train de se noyer jusqu'au moment ou Zeff était venu le sauver. Ensuite ils se retrouvèrent lui enfant et Zeff sur une île déserte avec un sac de nourriture et l'autre rempli de trésor.

_C'est vrai que nous avons passé beaucoup de temps sur cette île avec rien._

Le blond se souvenait que Zeff lui avait laissé le sac de nourriture, alors que lui avait gardé le sac remplit d'or. Mais sur le moment il ne le savait pas.

_Il a bien caché son jeu le vieux schnock. _Sanji souriait à cette pensée. _Mais…_

Maintenant, il se voyait rampant vers Zeff avec espoir qu'il ait de la nourriture, _(Ce que pensait Sanji ce jour là)_ et ce fut à ce moment là qu'il vit Zeff avec sa jambe droite en moins.

_Ce vieux machin l'avait mangé pour survivre, je me souviens que je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Comment un homme pouvait manger un de ses membres?_

Sanji fut sauvé par un pirate, puis par la suite ils ouvrirent ensemble un restaurant des mers, _le Baratie_. Pour le cuistot, ce retour en arrière le rendait quelque peu nostalgique. Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais quitter le Baratie lui avait été difficile. Ce bateau restaurant avait été sa première véritable maison, il avait pu perfectionner sa cuisine avec Zeff. Comme pour tout le monde, il avait vécu des moments difficile, mais Zeff était là, un peu agressif, mais là tout de même. Zeff était comme un père pour Sanji, même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit il se doutait que Zeff le savait.

…

Zoro continuait d'avancer, quand il se trouva face à une autre scène horrible devant ces yeux. Deux corps étaient sur le sol, éventré. Le sang qui s'en écoulait avait teinté l'herbe d'une couleur écarlate. Zoro s'approcha des deux corps avec appréhension.

" NON ! JOHNNY ! YOSAKU ! Comment est ce possible ?"

L'escrimeur attrapa le corps de Johnny et le secoua.

" Mais réveille toi ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez pu crever aussi facilement."

Zoro lâcha le corps du chasseur de prime, il se releva. Après la vision de son passé, en particulier la mort de Kuina, le bretteur était ébranlé intérieurement. Alors voir ses deux anciens compagnons morts devant lui c'était beaucoup trop. Il se tourna vers un arbre et frappa un grand coup avec l'un de ses poings. Il avait frappé avec force, maintenant un filet rouge s'écoulait entre ses doigts. Il se devait de trouver le coupable, il ne prit même pas le temps de se demander ce que faisaient ces deux la ici. Il repartit explorer la forêt, en espérant trouver le bourreau de ces deux abrutis.

…

Sanji secoua la tête pour faire fuir ses souvenirs avec Zeff. Il continuait son exploration des lieux, jusqu'au moment ou il vit sur le sol des gouttes de couleur rouge. Il remontait la piste, quelques minutes après il vit Zeff gisant au milieu d'une petite clairière. Sa jambe de bois lui avait été arrachée, il avait du sang partout sur sa chemise de cuisinier, sur sa toque. Sanji courut vers lui, s'accroupit et prit la tête du vieux dans ses bras. Il baissa le regard et vit des impacts de balles sur la chemise de Zeff, là ou il y avait du sang.

" NON ! Vieux schnock ! Mais… tu t'es fais tirer dessus."

Le blond, ne pouvant cacher sa tristesse face à cette vision, se mit à pleurer. Pas comme un gosse, mais comme un homme face à la mort d'un parent. Perdre une personne cher c'était toujours difficile, mais Sanji ne devait pas se laisser abattre.

" Pourquoi lui ? Pourtant il est dure d'avoir ta peau le vieux, ce que je vois ne peut être réel."

Tout comme Zoro, Sanji ne se posait pas la question sur la présence de Zeff. Il fallait dire, qu'après avoir vu cela il était en état de choc. Il prit le corps de Zeff et le déplaça contre le tronc d'un arbre, c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Puis du revers de la main il essuya ses yeux gonflés et rougis par la tristesse, et continua son chemin.

…

Zoro avançait rapidement, guidé par la colère. Il arriva à une rivière, assez large pour qu'un bateau puisse y passer sans problème. Il regarda à gauche, puis à droite, puis son regard s'arrêta.

" Merry ! "

Eh oui ! Le Vogue Merry était là, devant lui, mais où pouvait bien être le reste de l'équipage ? Au début l'escrimeur hésita, mais monta tout de même à bord de la petite caravelle. Le Merry paraissait désert. Zoro se dirigea vers la cuisine, qui était la pièce principale ou tout le monde se réunissait, normalement. Il y trouva tout en désordre, la table était en morceau, la vaisselle en miette… et au milieu des débris, le corps du cuistot, inerte.

" Eh, sourcil en vrille, lève toi !"

Mais Sanji ne bougeait pas, Zoro alla vers le corps du blond.

" Pas… possible, il est… mort… "

Zoro n'en revenait, comment ce cuistot pouvait il être mort. Il sortit de la cuisine et se dirigea vers l'avant du bateau, il y trouva les corps de Luffy, Ussop, et Chopper. Il courut pour vérifier l'état de ses amis, mais en voyant tout le sang répandu sur le sol il se doutait du verdict.

" Ils sont tous mort. Mais c'est quoi ce truc de fou. Je trouve tout le monde mort ! Eh Luffy ! Mais tu étais alors comment cela a pu arriver ? "

En voyant cela Zoro se dépêcha et courut vers la cabine des filles. Il ouvra la porte, ce qu'il y vit n'était guère mieux, Nami et Robin baignaient dans leur sang.

" Nami je veux bien, mais comment Robin à t-elle pu se faire battre, elle qui a survécu à tant de chose atroce dans son passé ? "

Pour Zoro, c'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase.

_Trop c'est trop !_

Il sortit de la chambre des filles, regarda autour de lui. Il sentait la présence d'un homme sur la rive opposée de la sienne. Il ne voyait pas qui ça pouvait être, mais il en déduisit qu'il devait être le coupable de ce massacre. Il prit son bandana et le noua autour de son crâne, il avait qu'une envie tuer cet homme. Il devait bien faire cela, tout le monde était mort sauf lui, il se devait de venger ses nakamas.

…

Sanji errait dans cette forêt, il était dans une colère folle. S'il tenait la personne qui avait osé faire cela à Zeff, c'était un homme mort. Tout en avançant, une brume commença à tomber. Sanji manqua de tomber, il venait de trébucher dans quelque chose. Il se baissa, et vit qu'il avait trébuché dans un corps sans vie, lorsqu'il regarda le visage il devint blanc comme s'il avait croisé un mort.

" Na… Nami-san… NON ! Pas elle ! "

Le cuistot n'en croyait pas ses yeux. La brume s'atténua, et Sanji pu voir plusieurs autres corps inerte gisant sur le sol. Il lâcha Nami du regard et se dirigea vers les autres corps. Il reconnu les autres membres de l'équipage, tous sans exception trempait dans leur sang. L'herbe avait prit une teinte rougeâtre, Sanji alla vers Luffy et se baissa.

" Luffy, mais comment… Toi tu étais là, rien ne pouvait arriver… Luffy, ne me dis pas que tu es mort… "

Après la mort de Zeff, Sanji devait encaisser la mort de ses nakamas. Il était le seul survivant. Il fit le tour de tous les cadavres. Il s'arrêta près d'une rivière, il sortit son paquet de clopes, en sortit une et l'alluma.

" Ce n'est pas possible… c'est un véritable massacre. Je vous jure que je vais tuer le coupable."

Sanji sentait la rage monter en lui, il allait tuer le bourreau de ses nakamas, il se devait de venger ceux qu'il aimait. Il épousseta son costume, lorsqu'il vit sur l'autre rive un homme.

_Tu es un homme mort._

Zoro vit son ennemi, il dégaina ses sabres et se prépara à attaquer. Son ennemi courra vers lui, sauta sur un rondin qui passait dans la rivière et atterrit sur sa rive. De la brume tomba, il ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son adversaire, mais peu importait, il devait le tuer.

" C'est toi qui a tué mes nakamas ? ENFOIRE ! "

Mais l'homme ne répondit pas, comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Zoro s'énerva et fonça sur son adversaire, armé de ses trois sabres.

…

Sanji avait traversé la rivière, maintenant il faisait face à son ennemi. L'homme avait deux sabres, un dans chaque mains.

_Il doit être escrimeur. Si Zoro a eu affaire à lui il aurait du le battre._

Sanji ne pouvait voir le visage de son adversaire, il était plongé dans la brume, comme toute la forêt. Mais, il n'en tint pas compte et s'élança à l'attaque.

" Escalope !"

Il lança un coup de pied puissant à son adversaire, qui esquiva avec facilité. L'homme profita de l'ouverture pour attaquer.

…

Zoro venait d'esquiver une attaque puissante avec justesse.

_Si je l'avais prise de plein fouet j'aurai été mal._

L'escrimeur se concentra et attaqua à son tour.

" Oni giri ! "

Mais l'homme esquiva son attaque. Malgré cela, l'escrimeur ne lâcherait pas prise, il devait sortir victorieux de cette bataille. Il opta pour une nouvelle attaque.

" Demon slash !"

Son ennemi venait d'esquiver, une fois de plus.

_Il est très habile, il me rappelle quelqu'un…_

Sauf que, Zoro commençait à en avoir marre. Il voulait se dépêcher de finir ce combat, pour cela il décida de lancer son attaque la plus puissante pour éliminer ce tueur.

…

Sanji avait renchérit le combat avec une nouvelle offensive.

" Mouton shoot !"

_Ce coup ci je vais l'avoir._

Mais le cuistot ne toucha personne. En même temps, Sanji venait d'éviter l'attaque de cet homme. Il voulait en finir rapidement avec cet ennemi, il voulait en finir avec cette histoire et pour cela il utiliserait sa plus puissante attaque pour en terminer. Son adversaire avait sans doute la même idée que lui, il se préparait à lancer une nouvelle attaque, elle allait être plus puissante que les autres.

_Sa façon de bouger me fait penser à une certaine personne…_

Il se recula, prit son élan et attaqua avec hargne pour abattre son ennemi.

…

L'escrimeur se prépara, il vit son ennemi lui foncer dessus. Zoro lança son attaque en même temps, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent. Il l'avait touché, mais son ennemi l'avait touché aussi.

La brume se dissipa, les deux hommes se regardaient. Une mèche blonde tomba… du sang gicla… un lourd silence s'imposa. C'était comme si le temps s'était arrêté.

Sanji n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver l'attaque, il venait d'arrêter les sabres avec ses mains, mais avait réussi à attaquer son ennemi.

Zoro, lui avait reçu un coup de pied puissant dans le ventre, ce qui ne le laissa pas indifférent à la douleur.

Sanji avait les mains ensanglantées. Zoro, lui, cracha du sang au visage du blond. Sanji ne put retenir l'attaque de Zoro plus longtemps, ses mains s'écartèrent et il prit le coup de sabre en plein sur le torse.

Sanji et Zoro s'envolèrent, sous la puissance de leur attaque. La cicatrice de Zoro, lui faisait terriblement mal. Sanji l'avait frappé à cet endroit.

Maintenant, il y avait deux hommes à terre, inconscient. Ils étaient blessés intérieurement et extérieurement, mais ils étaient en vie, tout les deux.

* * *

Ouf ! J'ai réussi à finir ce chapitre. Maintenant que vous êtes arrivés ici, il y a un bouton en dessous sur la gauche qui n'attend que vous. Une p'tite revieeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww !

**NB**: Si vous êtes fan de One Piece, avec Sanji-kun nous avons créé un blog, au www.kitetsu. n'est pas très vieux, mais nous y travaillons et votre avis peut nous aider.

Ce serait sympas d'y faire un tour, non?


	4. Ami ou ennemi ?

Salut à tous, je suis de retour pour mon quatrième chapitre. Désolé pour l'attente, mais j'avoue que j'ai encore eu une crise de flemmingite aigu. Mais ce coup-ci c'est bon, la machine est relancée

**Disclamer :** Les personnages de One Piece et de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, tant mieux pour eux et tant pis pour moi (snif)

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Sanji-kun: Comment ça? Moi sadique ! Non pas du tout. Eh oui! la suite sera croustillante tu t'en doute

Subakun-sensei: Eh oui! Mon nombre de review a doublé! J'espère que ta curiosité ne sera pas déçu. lol

TastyFantasy : Pour être franche, je ne sais pas si je vais faire apparaître Itachi ou non. Les idées me viennent quand j'écris, alors j'ai du mal à prévoir à l'avance.

fandezorroforever : Ne t'inquiète pas je vais pas l'arrêter ma fic, de toute façon je ne pourrai pas. (pense à hachikô) Mais c'est vrai que les reviews ça motive plus

JENNY: Je les ai torturé séparement, parce que je voulais qu'il revive tout d'abord le passé mutuelle et ensuite je voulais les faire s'affronter aussi

miss kisa : Merci pour les encouragement et la suite la voilà XD

Bon maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, désolé si ce chapitre n'est pas aussi mouvementé que l'autre

* * *

Plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent dans cette mystérieuse forêt, qui maintenant voyait certains de ses feuillages teintés de rouge. L'herbe, déjà humide à cause de la brume, était recouverte de sang, elle aussi, ainsi que de deux corps inerte. Un petit écureuil sortit de sa cachette pour chercher quelques glands et s'arrêta près du blond. La curiosité de l'animal le poussa à aller sentir l'homme. Celui-ci se mit à bouger en sentant les moustaches de l'animal le chatouiller. Il rigola.

" Hum … Luffy, laisse moi tranquille. Je te préparerai à manger plus tard."

Puis il sentit une douleur insoutenable l'envahir, ce qui le ramena rapidement à la réalité. Sanji ouvrit les yeux avec peine, la lumière du soleil à travers les branches d'arbres lui faisait terriblement mal aux yeux. Il se redressa à l'aide de ses mains, puis il poussa un cri de douleur. Ses mains étaient pleines de sang et laissaient apparaître une longue coupure due à un sabre.

" Zoro…"

Il chercha machinalement ou était l'escrimeur, c'est la qu'il le vit étendu sur l'herbe fraîche. Il se mit sur ses genoux, tant bien que mal, et s'approcha de Zoro. Il essaya de le secouer mais l'escrimeur ne réagissait pas, c'est la que Sanji se rappela du coup de pied qu'il lui avait envoyé. Un être humain normalement constitué ne pouvait survivre à un tel coup, mais Zoro n'était pas un être humain normal. L'escrimeur commença à bouger, il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sanji, d'un peu trop près. Zoro se releva rapidement et demanda à Sanji.

" Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la ?"

" Ben… Comme toi, pourquoi?"

" …"

Zoro devint pâle, et se mit à haleter. Il peinait à respirer, ce qui voulait dire que le coup de Sanji l'avait quand même bien amoché.

" Zoro, ça va ?" Demanda Sanji légèrement inquiet.

" … oui." Zoro prononça ce mot avec difficulté.

" Tu as du te relever trop vite… et je crois que j'ai frappé un peu fort aussi."

Sanji baissa la tête l'air coupable. Zoro reprit son souffle calmement, puis se palpa le torse pour voir où était le problème. Il sentit une bosse, il regarda et il vit une rougeur due, certainement, à une blessure interne.

_"Merde! Je dois sûrement avoir des côté cassées et le sternum écrasé sur mes poumons."_

" Zoro? Tu es sûr que ça va?"

L'escrimeur fut sortit de ses pensées par un blond inquiet.

" Oui, c'est bon et toi ? Tu es dans un état pitoyable."

Sanji regarda ses mains, ses précieuses mains. Comment pourrait il cuisiner pour ses deux déesses sans elles ? Il regarda son torse, sa chemise était déchirée et il remarqua que ses mains n'étaient pas les seules à avoir été touchées. Une entaille lui parcourait le torse, maintenant la tête d'algue allait croire qu'il essayait de lui faire concurrence. Ce coup-ci se fut Zoro qui fit reprendre ses esprits à Sanji.

" C'est vrai, je ne suis pas en pleine forme. Tu ne m'as pas loupé."

Ce fut au tour de Zoro de baisser la tête d'un air gêné.

" Je suis désolé."

Le blond fut étonné par ces paroles, mais elles le firent sourire.

" C'est bon, ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Soudain il se rappela pourquoi il avait combattu.

" Nami-san !"

Zoro fut surpris par le changement de comportement de son compagnon.

" De quoi tu parles ?"

Sanji regarda Zoro d'un air livide.

" …Je l'ai vu morte, comme tout l'équipage… et toi aussi."

L'escrimeur se souvient de ce qu'il avait vu avant d'affronter Sanji.

" Je sais, moi aussi je les ai tous vu mort… et toi aussi."

Le silence s'imposa de lui-même, la mort était toujours un sujet difficile, surtout lorsque l'on perd un nakama. Mais, dans cette situation, aucun des deux hommes n'était capable de savoir si c'était la réalité ou un tour de leur imagination. Ils avaient bien failli s'entretuer parce qu'ils croyaient chacun que l'autre était le bourreau de leur nakamas. Ce fut Zoro qui brisa le silence.

" Avant que tu ne vois l'équipage décimé, tu n'aurais pas vu ton passé se dérouler devant tes yeux ?"

Sanji regarda Zoro, il haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête négativement.

" Non, mais j'ai vu Zeff mort, le Baratie détruit… mais c'est impossible."

L'escrimeur entendit les sanglots dans la voix du blond, c'est vrai Zeff était comme un père pour Sanji, et le Baratie était sa famille. Ces sanglots étaient compréhensibles. Mais, Sanji se retint. Aucun bruit ne se fit entendre sauf des toussotements. Zoro se mit à tousser de plus belle, puis il se mit à cracher du sang, s'ajoutant à celui déjà présent sur le sol.

" Eh, tête d'algue ! Tu ne vas pas crever quand même ! "

Sanji avait dit cela d'un ton ironique, pour cacher son inquiétude. L'escrimeur était lui aussi dans un sale état, malgré ce qu'il disait.

_" Je crois que ce serpent nous a bien eu ce coup-ci. Merde ! Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?"_

Sanji essayait de penser à leur situation, ils étaient seuls, du moins il croyait. Zoro s'arrêta de tousser.

" Réfléchissons à la situation, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici et de t'emmener à Chopper." Dit Sanji d'un ton calme.

Zoro se leva, doucement cette fois.

" Faudrait soigner tes blessures avant, tu ne crois pas ? Si on se fait attaquer tu ne risque pas d'être au mieux de ta forme."

Sanji sourit.

" Tu n'es pas mieux que moi, mais bon … c'est d'accord."

Zoro se dirigea vers la rivière, déchira un bout de son T-shirt, qu'il trempa dans l'eau fraîche, et revint vers Sanji.

" Donne moi tes mains, il faut nettoyer les plaies avant que ça ne s'infecte."

Sanji regarda ses mains, puis Zoro. Il hésitait à ce que quelqu'un d'autre les touche, pour lui c'était son bien le plus précieux. Déjà qu' il ne pourrait pas cuisiner avant un petit moment, alors que quelqu'un d'autre à par lui veuille les soigner c'était le bouquet. Il reposa son regard sur elles, mais il n'avait pas le choix de laisser l'escrimeur le soigner, vu leur état. Le blond se décida à lui tendre ses mains. Zoro le regarda.

" Je sais ce qu'elles représentent pour toi, d'ailleurs je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as arrêté mon sabre avec elles."

Le sabreur commença à déposer le tissu humide sur la paume de la main droite du blond, celui retint un gémissement entre ses dents. Pour une fois, Sanji voyait Zoro sous un autre jour, il n'était pas une grosse brute à longueur de temps, comme le pensait le blond.

_" Il est même plutôt doux, comme Chopper quand il soigne, c'est étonnant !"_

Sanji fut étonné de penser cela de Zoro, surtout de le comparer à Chopper. Chopper était la naïveté incarnée alors que Zoro était loin d'être naïf et surtout doux. Le blond fut tiré de ses pensées par Zoro qui lui demandait son autre main.

Après quelques minutes, le temps de bien nettoyer les mains du blond, Zoro commença à se demander ce qu'il pourrait bien utiliser pour faire un bandage aux mains du coq. Il regarda Sanji et eu une idée.

" File moi ta chemise."

Sanji lui fit des yeux ronds. (Un œil rond ?)

" Ma chemise? Mais tu es malade, tu sais le prix qu'elle m'a coûté ?"

Zoro haussa un sourcil.

" Je m'en fous du prix, c'est juste pour te faire un bandage pour tes mains."

Zoro sortit un de ses sabres. Sanji recula.

" Tu n'as pas besoin de te montrer violent pour ça !"

Zoro se mit à rire.

" C'est pas pour toi, c'est juste pour découper un bout de ta chemise, je vais juste raccourcir les manches, ça devrait aller."

Sanji était soulagé, ce n'est pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance en l'escrimeur, mais il venait, il y avait quelques heures, de goûter à ces lames et il ne voulait pas renouveler cette expérience, pas maintenant.

" Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas un bout de ton T-shirt, tu t'en es bien déjà servi."

"Ne vas pas croire que je vais faire tout ce que tu veux, princesse !"

Sanji sentit la colère l'envahir, il se leva, maintenant il y avait à peine un mètre qui les séparait.

" Peut être que moi j'ai des "manières", mais toi tu en as aucune espèce d'homme du Cro-Magnon !"

Zoro sentit, lui aussi, la colère monter en lui. Un combat improvisé débuta, comme d' habitude. Les deux hommes s'affrontaient, mais aucun de leurs coups n'était destiné à tuer l'autre. Comme deux enfants qui se chamaillaient pour un jouet. Soudain, Zoro fut prit de vertige et s'effondra sur le sol. Sanji se précipita vers lui.

" Eh ! Zoro ! "

La seule réponse qu'il eu fut un vomissement, l'escrimeur venait de vomir du sang.

" Tout compte fait tu ne va pas si bien que ça, tu dois avoir un poumon de touché."

Zoro commençait à respirer plus calmement, puis il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sanji qui le regardait avec peur.

" C'est bon… je t'ai dit que ça allait… j'ai juste trop forcé."

L'escrimeur parlait avec difficulté, il devait reprendre son souffle. Il se releva lentement, pour éviter une nouvelle chute.

" Bon j'ai tes bandages à faire… alors tu déchire ta chemise seul ou je te le fais."

Sanji ne pouvait rien dire et il s'exécuta. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable pour Zoro, alors il ne voulait pas empirer les choses. Il tendit ses bras et laissa l'escrimeur déchirer ses manches. Après avoir déchiré le tissu, Zoro commença à faire les bandages de Sanji. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, après quelques minutes, Zoro le brisa.

" Je suis désolé …" Les paroles de l'escrimeur semblaient être un murmure.

Le blond était surpris d'entendre cela venant de Zoro.

" C'est bon, on va pas en reparler, cela ne changerait rien à notre situation."

Zoro sourit.

" Voilà, tes mains sont bien protégées, elles devraient rapidement guérir. Ta blessure sur le torse est superficielle, tu devrais juste y passer un peu d'eau dessus."

" Ok. Merci… "

Les deux hommes étaient de nouveau debout, prêts à sortir de cette forêt. Mais ils ne savaient pas où se trouvait la sortie. Sanji savait qu'il ne devait pas demander à Zoro, vu son sens de l'orientation, ils seraient encore plus perdus. Donc, tout reposait sur ses épaules. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, mais ce n'était que Zoro.

" Tu m'as fait peur marimo."

Zoro ne tint pas compte de la _frayeur_ de Sanji.

" On est surveillé." Murmura l'escrimeur.

* * *

Le matin se leva sur le village de Konoha, ou tout était tranquille, tous dormaient paisiblement. Luffy se leva en premier, pas à cause de la faim, mais quelque chose l'empêchait de dormir correctement. Il alla se promener dans le village, histoire de se changer les idées, puis il se décida à se poser. Il s'était assit sur une branche d'arbre, pour ne pas être dérangé. Il regardait le soleil se lever. Il fallut un certain temps à Luffy pour se rendre compte de la présence d'une personne à côté de lui. Celle-ci lui fit un sourire.

" Luffy, je sais que tu es inquiet pour Zoro et Sanji, mais je suis sûr qu'ils vont bien."

" Tu as raison Robin, bon et si on allait manger." Luffy fit un grand sourire, montrant toutes ses dents.

Robin sourit à son tour.

" Bien sûr, capitaine."

Luffy et Robin descendirent de leur branche et se dirigèrent vers la petite maison que leur avait prêtée l'Hokage. Nami était debout et faisait le petit déjeuner. Luffy entra dans la maison.

" J'ai faim Nami."

Nami, avec une grosse veine sur le front.

" Deux minutes, je ne suis pas Sanji, moi !"

Le sourire de Luffy disparut de son visage.

" Je sais, s'il le faut je partirai à leur recherche bientôt."

Luffy était devenu sérieux, il partirait chercher ses nakamas.

* * *

Sanji s'en doutait un peu qu'on les surveillerait, comme il s'agissait encore d'une expérience du serpent. Ce stupide reptile n'allait pas les laisser s'échapper comme ça. Sanji devait trouver une façon de s'échapper, ce n'était pas la peine de demander à Zoro, lui se contenterait de foncer dans le tas et ça ne servirait à rien.

" Ok, Zoro, on va chercher un moyen de sortir d'ici." Dit Sanji avec un grand sourire.

_" Il doit avoir une idée derrière la tête celui-la"_ Pensa Zoro.

" Tu sais par où tu es passé ? Parce que moi je sais pas d'où je viens."

Le blond rigola. Ce qui mit Zoro en rogne.

" Ça je m'en doutais vu ton sens de l'orientation."

Zoro ignora les piques que Sanji lui envoyait. Il décida de partir seul. Sanji le regarda faire.

" Tu sais où tu vas?" Dit-il, mort de rire.

" Je ne sais pas ou je vais, mais vu que la princesse rigole beaucoup, peut être que elle sait où est la sortie?"

Sanji s'arrêta de rire, c'était vrai que lui aussi ne savait pas où était la sortie. Mais bon, toutes les routes mènent à Rome, non? Il trouverait la sortie c'était sûr. Il s'avança vers Zoro, et remarqua que l'escrimeur était en sueur. Le peu d'effort qu'il avait fait l'avait épuisé, c'était même à se demander comment il tenait sur ses jambes ? Quand le cuisinier arriva à son niveau, Zoro tomba à genou.

" Stupide marimo, je t'avais dit de faire attention."

L'escrimeur lui lança un regard noir. Sanji se baissa.

" Allez grimpe, je vais te porter, tu n'es pas en état de marcher seul."

La fierté de Zoro allait en prendre un coup, mais ce dernier s'agrippa au blond.

" Que je ne t'entende pas t'en vanter après sur le Merry !" Lança Zoro d'un ton glaciale.

Sanji sourit de plus belle.

" Je sais pas … T'inquiète pas je comprends."

Sanji se releva, avec un poids supplémentaire sur le dos. Il s'engouffra dans la forêt en espérant trouver la sortie. Après avoir marché un long moment, Sanji se rendit compte qu'il tournait en rond.

" Merde !"

Zoro étonné par un Sanji quelque peu énervé, se tenta de demander ce qui se passait.

" Sanji ? Ça va ? "

Comme si Sanji n'était pas assez en colère, il fallait que ce marimo se la ramène. Sanji essaya de parler de manière calme et posée, mais on sentait une pointe d'irritation tout de même.

" Tout va bien ! Tu vois je tourne en rond depuis une heure, mais tout va bien ! "

Sanji déposa Zoro et décida de faire une pause. Sanji regarda autour de lui et remarqua qu'ils étaient revenus au point de départ, c'est-à-dire, là où ils se sont combattus. Zoro commençait à en avoir marre, Sanji qui s'énervait contre lui alors qu'il n'avait rien fait, ça allait se payer.

" Le sourcil en trombone tu vas te calmer tout de suite !"

Sanji vit Zoro debout lui faisant face, un sabre à la main.

" C'est moi qui devrais te dire de te calmer, tu vas encore t'effondrer, alors calme toi."

Zoro sortit ses deus autres sabres et se mit en position de combat.

" Non, je ne me calmerai pas, tu as beau m'avoir porté jusqu'ici, c'est pas pour ça que je serai sympa avec toi."

Sanji vit de la rage dans les yeux de Zoro.

_"Pourtant elle n'était pas la tout à l'heure ?"_ Pensa Sanji. _" C'est étrange son changement de comportement."_

C'est là que Sanji vit la fléchette plantée dans le cou de Zoro, c'était un coup des hommes de ce vil serpent. Zoro était drogué et voulait affronter Sanji.

" Zoro, voyons calme toi, ce n'est pas toi, tu ne m'attaquerai pas réellement."

Zoro regarda Sanji, son esprit se brouilla et tout devint noir. Zoro s'écroula au sol, Sanji courut vers lui. Le blond entendit un sifflement, mais ne put éviter le coup.

" Du tranquillisant…"

Ce fut à son tour de s'effondrer, à côté de Zoro. Sanji sombra dans le sommeil. Les hommes d'Orochimaru vinrent ramasser les corps des deux pirates pour les ramener à leur cellule.

* * *

Voilà! c'est fini pour ce chapitre. Ouf ! bon j'espère que ça vous à plus Désolé on voit beaucoup Sanji et Zoro, mais bon je les aime bien ces deux là

Zoro: Pourquoi je me fais porter par ce sourcil en vrille !

Moi: Parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi ( prends une batte de base-ball), tu as quelque chose à dire?

Zoro: Non... c'est bon.

Sanji : Wow! Zoro c'est fait maté par une fille !

PS: Si vous voulez des réponses aux reviews par un des persos dites le moi (et précisez par qui vous voulez)

Bon, maintenant il vous reste qu'une chose à faire, c'est cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche et me donnez votre avis XD


End file.
